Terrible Terror
Main Page= |Release Date = October 20th, 2016 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5.4 *Pitch Rate: 6.5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 9.7 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 200 *FPR: 335 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 400 *DEF: 125 *Health: 2350 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.7 *Shot Limit: 10 *Base Damage: N/A (Titan: 10) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Burst *Focus |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 1,000 Gems *Member Price: 800 Gems |UDT = }} The Terrible Terror is a dragon that was previously non-playable and only made cameo appearances. As of October 20th, 2016 the Terrible Terror was made available to train. Description :"The Terrible Terror resembles a Common or Garden Dragon in appearance. It has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip. It comes in various colors, with green being the most common. Others are red, orange, blue, yellow and purple. Its physical attributes (such as the type of horn and spinal ridge) suggest that, despite the size difference, it is closely related to the Monstrous Nightmare. Its large yellow eyes and small size make it one of the most adorable species of dragons." For more information on the Terrible Terror, click here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Home Sweet Dragon's Edge In this quest Leopold, a trained Terrible Terror owned by Harald Forkbeard, is introduced. Notable Terrible Terrors *Leopold is a purple and blue Terrible Terror owned by Harald Forkbeard, who treats him like a pet. Appearances They made their first appearance in Alchemy Adventure in 2014 a part of one of that minigame's power-ups. A few months later, on 2/13/14, Terrible Terrors were added to Eel Roast as part of version 6.0. In 2015 they appeared again in Loki's Maze of Mayhem and reprised their appearance in Loki's Maze of Cheer later that same year. A Terrible Terror can also be seen in the Dream Stable as part of the decor. Trivia *They are currently the smallest dragon in the game; **Despite being the smallest, they are still ridable for unknown reason; **While the broadwing terrible terror is not rideable, the Titan terrible terror is due to its significantly larger size. This makes the first trainable dragon to be only ridable when Titan. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood T.terror_egg.png|Terrible Terror before hatching tterror oricolor.png|Terrible Terror Default colors T.terror_hatch.png|Terrible Terror hatchling bby tterror stand.gif|Baby Terrible Terror Standing bby tterror idle.gif|Baby Terrible Terror Idle bby tterror sit.png|Baby Terrible Terror Sitting bby tterror sleep 1.png|Baby Terrible Terror Sleeping (profile) bby tterror sleep 2.png|Baby Terrible Terror Sleeping (upper view) bby tterror swim.png|Baby Terrible Terror Swimming bby tterror size.png|Size comparison between a Baby Terrible Terror and a Viking bby terro fly.png|Baby Terror Flying in the Hatchery tterror stand.gif|Terrible Terror Standing (animated) tterror idle.gif|Terrible Terror Idle (animated) tterror sit.png|Terrible Terror Sitting tterror sleep 1.png|Terrible Terror Sleeping (profile) tterror sleep 2.png|Terrible Terror Sleeping (upper view) tterror swim 1.gif|Terrible Terror Swimming (front view and animated) tterror swim 2.gif|Terrible Terror Swimming (upper view and animated) tterror head 1.png|Head close-up (front view) tterror head 2.png|Head close-up (profile) tterror head 3.png|Head close-up (upper view) tterror spine.png|Dorsal spine close-up tterror close up.png|Close-up of a Terrible Terror's skin tterror size.png|Size comparison between an Adult Terrible Terror and a Viking tterror fire 1.png|Terrible Terror's fire tterror fire 2.gif|Terrible Terror Firing (animated) tterror comparison.png|Comparison between the trainable Terrible Terror and the Terrible Terror from Eel Roast Titan Stage titan tterror stand.gif|Titan Terrible Terror Standing titan tterror idle.gif|Titan Terrible Terror Idle titan tterror sit.png|Titan Terrible Terror Sitting titan tterror sleep 1.png|Titan Terrible Terror Sleeping (profile) titan tterror sleep 2.png|Titan Terrible Terror Sleeping (upper view) titan tterror swim 1.gif|Titan Terrible Terror Swimming (back view) titan tterror swim 2.gif|Titan Terrible Terror Swimming (upper view) titan tterror head 1.png|Head close-up (profile) titan tterror head 2.png|Head close-up (front view) titan tterror head 3.png|Head close-up (upper view) titan tterror limbs.png|Limb spikes close-up titan tterror spine.png|Dorsal spine close-up titan tterror wingspan.png|Titan Terrible Terror's Wingspan and patterns titan tterror size.png|Size comparison between an Titan Terrible Terror and a Viking titan tterror fire 1.png|Titan Terrible Terror's fire titan tterror fire 2.gif|Titan Terrible Terror Firing titan tterror shot.gif|Titan Terrible Terror's Fire Speed titan tterror hover.png|Titan Terrible Terror Hovering titan tterror fly.png|Titan Terrible Terror Flying titan tterror fly shot.png|Titan Terrible Terror firing while flying titan tterror glide.png|Titan Terrible Terror Gliding titan tterror break.png|Titan Terrible Terror Braking Other Terrible Terror characters Leopold.png|Harald with Leopold on his shoulder. Terrible_Terror.png|Close-up of Leopold dstable terror.png|The Terrible Terror from the Dream Stable loki terror 2.png|Loki's Maze (2017) Terrible Terror Standing loki terror 6.png|Ditto (running) loki terror 7.png|Ditto (walking) loki terror 3.png|Loki's Maze (2017) Terrible Terror wearing Racing Colors loki terror 5.png|Loki's Maze (2017) Titan Terrible Terror wearing Racing Colors (sleeping) loki terror 1.png|Loki's Maze (2017) Terrible Terror wearing Racing Stripes (flying) loki terror 4.png|Ditto (walking) Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Racing Colors rc tterror 1.png|General view of the patterns rc tterror 2.png|Head patterns rc tterror 3.png|Tail patterns rc tterror 4.png|Wing patterns rc titan tterror 1.png|Head patterns (profile) rc titan tterror 4.png|Head patterns (back view) rc titan tterror 2.png|Tail patterns (profile) rc titan tterror 3.png|Tail patterns (back view) rc titan tterror 5.png|Wing patterns Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Focus Category:Missing information Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons